This invention relates generally to a device for locking together a pair of telescoping tubes and more particularly to a locking device which positively but releasably locks the tubes at any desired longitudinal positions. Telescoping tubes are used in many applications where a variation in length of the combined tubes is required. For example, telescoping tubes are frequently used for extension poles for paint rollers. Also telescoping tubes are used for camera tripods and table legs, to name just a few additional examples. The use of telescoping tubing in many of these applications adds to the mobility and convenience in the use of the product. However, a problem arises in holding the extended tubing at a desired length without slipping, general instability and wobbling. Slipping can be a particular problem when used with paints as wet paint can act as a lubricant.
What is needed is a positive locking device which rigidly secures a pair of telescoping tubes at any desired position and provides a solid but releasable and adjustable connection.